In a software defined networking (English: Software Defined Networking, SDN for short) scenario, different control points support different protocols. For example, a control point controlling a forwarding table supports the OpenFlow (OpenFlow) protocol; a control point controlling a routing table supports the Interface to the Routing System (English: Interface to the Routing System, I2RS for short) protocol.
Currently, an Interior Gateway Protocol (English: Interior Gateway Protocol, IGP for short) is proposed in the SDN scenario. The IGP is a protocol for exchanging data stream channel information between gateways in an autonomous network system.
In an actual application, in multiple network devices controlled by one control device, some network devices support the IGP, and some network devices do not support the IGP because of relatively low hardware configurations. Network devices supporting the IGP cannot access network devices not supporting the IGP.
Therefore, for multiple network devices controlled by one control device, how to enable a network device supporting the IGP to access a network device not supporting the IGP becomes an urgent problem that needs to be resolved.